Pack Comfort
by galaxies in her eyes
Summary: After the war, Hermione moves in with Remus and Sirius. One night she walks in on something private—will it remain that way, or will she join in? Rated M for a reason. Viktor/Hermione/Harry now up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love both of these men, so I just** ** _had_** **to make a lemon with the three of them. Hope you like!**

 **Please review! It makes my day.**

* * *

Hermione crept out of her room. It was post-war nightmares, and she had never been able to sleep through the night. Tonight, the nightmare had been longer than usual.

Her nightmares dealt with that night at Malfoy Manor, when Bellatrix Lestrange tortured her, held a knife to her throat, and carved the word _'Mudblood'_ on her arm.

It was scary, that feeling of loss and hopelessness. She knew that she could not have saved Ron, Fred, Tonks... _Harry._ She missed them all.

Sirius and Remus had both lost several friends in the war, and Hermione knew that it weighed heavily on them. Probably more than on her. Although she was young, she had seen so much torture and death at the hands of Voldemort's followers. It had to be worse for the older men, as they had seen so much more–their friends were all dead, and Hermione was the only one left of their adored Golden Trio.

It had to be scary.

Remus had become a father figure in Hermione's life, but she couldn't help but feel _more_ for him than just affectionate love. She had crushed on both him and Sirius for years, ever since she had seen them both; Remus since he was her professor in third year, and Sirius since fifth year, when she found out about the Order of the Phoenix.

She knew neither of them saw her in that light, but it hadn't helped her crush. Over the years, her crush on the older men grew stronger and stronger until she was faced with the terrible truth: she loved them both, equally.

Of course, whenever she said the words, they thought she meant as a friend, or father figure.

Little did she know that when they said it back, they _meant_ it.

* * *

Hermione tiptoed down the hall of the small flat they had bought. She stopped at the door of Sirius's room–what she really needed was to cheer up, and who better to cheer her up than a Marauder?

She cracked the door open, and gasped at the sight she saw.

Remus had Sirius up against the wall, gripping the canine Animagus by the front of his shirt. Hermione thought for a moment that the two men were fighting, until she saw Remus lean down and capture Sirius' lips in a powerful kiss.

Sirius moaned into Remus's mouth, and the werewolf hungrily swallowed the sound. Hermione's knees felt weak, and she leaned on the wall for support. She knew that the men took comfort from one another, but she never knew that comfort meant...this.

She suddenly wished that they would comfort _her._

Remus had heard the door creak open slightly with his lupine hearing, but he kept going. Maybe Hermione would join them. He knew it was a wish that would most likely never come true, but both he and Sirius wanted her.

Oh gods, how they wanted her!

Hermione watched as Sirius and Remus passionately tangled tongues, and her hand slipped into her soaked panties. She flicked her swollen button and stifled a moan, imagining Remus and Sirius's tongues lapping at her folds.

Sirius had also heard Hermione, and that tiny moan that told him she was pleasuring herself made him hard. He ground his groin into Remus's and groaned. The werewolf had heard the bushy-haired war heroine moan, and he could smell her arousal, and as he thrust his hips into Sirius's, desperate for some friction, he imagined Hermione's soft lips around his swollen member.

The two men made their way over to the queen-sized bed, still locked at the lips. Remus pushed Sirius down onto the mattress, and the canine was only too happy to oblige. Remus hovered over Sirius, and started kissing his neck, eliciting moans of approval from the wizard.

Hermione pulled her hand out from her underwear, opened the door further and stepped inside, shutting it softly. She knew that both men had probably heard her, but she didn't care. She wanted this.

Sirius's eyes closed as Remus flicked his tongue out to lick his earlobe. Hermione quickly shed her nightshirt leaving her in white cotton panties that were soaked with her juices and a thin white bra through which her nipples stood out prominently.

She met eyes with Remus, and he nodded. Hermione leaned over and brushed lips with Sirius. The Animagus's eyes shot open, a confused look on his face. He had thought that Hermione would just watch, and touch herself, but he had never expected her to join in.

The thought made him even harder.

He remembered that Hermione's lips were still on his, and he kissed back desperately, glad that, out of the Golden Trio, it was her who was still alive. Yes, he missed his godson, but he couldn't fuck him, now could he?

"Fuck, 'Mione," he breathed as Hermione kissed her way down his neck, sucking on his Adam's apple.

Hermione plucked at Sirius' and Remus' shirts and said breathlessly, "Off."

Sirius chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head. Remus hesitated, and Hermione swatted his arm.

"Do you honestly think that your scars will bother me?" She asked, shaking her head in disappointment. "Take your shirt off right this instant, or I will!"

Remus smiled and sighed in relief. "Are you sure?" He asked, worry lacing his voice. " _I_ made most of them. I could hurt you, or worse, _bite_ you! And you don't _care_?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "You're still Remus, no matter _what_ form you're in." She started tugging Remus's shirt up over his taut stomach. Sirius smiled and assisted, holding his friend's arms up while the young witch pulled his shirt over his head.

Remus protested, but the words were replaced by moans as Sirius and Hermione placed their mouths over a nipple each. The feeling of their warm mouths and soft, slightly chapped lips was amazing.

Sirius flicked his tongue over a nipple, while Hermione kissed her way down Remus' stomach. His erection was threatening to tear through his pants as she dragged her tongue down, down, down...

Hermione licked the sparse hair leading into Remus's pants, making the werewolf shiver. She unbuttoned his trousers, and slowly, torturously dragged the zipper down.

Sirius undid his pants as well, and stroked himself as he watched Hermione give Remus what was probably the best blowjob of his life—at least, it looked like it.

Hermione ran her tongue over the weeping head of Remus's cock, then, without warning, engulfed him in her mouth.

Remus's eyes flashed gold, and he tried desperately to not come as the young witch's lips, swollen slightly from Sirius's passionate kisses, bobbed up and down his member. The wizards' breaths grew harsher and ragged as they neared their peak. Hermione reached over, still sucking Remus' dick, and peeled Sirius's hand away from his cock. She ran her fingers over him, faster and faster, bobbing her head on Remus's steel rod in time with her hand ministrations to the Animagus, until the two wizards threw their heads back and came with a groan.

Hermione swallowed the cum from Remus. It tasted better than any other guy's seed—not that there had been many, mind you. There had been a brief fling with Viktor Krum, very physical, but not romantic. They had both known that it wouldn't last. _The Daily Prophet_ actually got one thing right, and that was that there was a love triangle with her, Viktor, and Harry. Only it hadn't been a love triangle so much as a _ménage à trois_.

Remus slumped forward onto the bed, knees weak. Who knew that seemingly innocent Hermione Granger wasn't so innocent, after all? She had given him better head than any prostitute from Diagon Alley—and it was free, too!

Sirius didn't remember ever coming that hard in his entire life. He wanted to keep Hermione forever, preferably in his bed! Maybe with Remus, too.

Remus and Sirius exchanged mischievous glances, and pulled off an undergarment each. Sirius suckled on Hermione's small, pert breasts, while Remus licked her slit. In only a few minutes, Hermione came undone with a cry of ecstasy.

Remus crawled up from between Hermione's legs, and kissed Sirius fiercely. Together, the two Marauders put on quite a show for the young witch, and soon grew hard again listening to her moan from watching them.

Remus stood at the side of the bed, his erect cock pointing up at the ceiling. "Up," he commanded breathlessly, his eyes glazed over with lupine gold. Hermione stood up, her knees still wobbly from her explosive orgasm.

"Remus will take your pussy and I'll take your arse," Sirius said bluntly. Hermione blushed at the crude language, but couldn't help being turned on by it.

The men grabbed her, Sirius behind and Remus in front. Their hard dicks poked her in the back and stomach. Sirius lifted her leg, and Remus took the chance to slide inside her.

The werewolf's eyes rolled back in his head. The witch was..."So fucking tight," he moaned. Sirius agreed with Remus as the Animagus pushed himself into Hermione's tight ass.

They were all in ecstasy. Hermione was filled to the brim, Sirius and Remus taking turns entering her. Remus's eyes were closed as he slid in and out of Hermione's smooth, wet sheath. Sirius was happy because it had been a while between shags, and because this shag, the best of his life, was Hermione.

His girl. His and Remus's.

Hermione could feel herself drawing closer to the brink, and she could tell that Sirius and Remus were, too. Remus shifted slightly, brushing her sweet spot, and Hermione toppled over the edge, stars dancing at the edges of her vision, her walls clamping tightly, squeezing the men.

Remus thrust one last time, and emptied his load into his mate. Sirius came not a second later, filling her tight ass with the creamy liquid.

The three of them fell onto the bed, exhausted and satisfied.

"Fuck," Sirius said.

"I know," Remus agreed. "That was amazing."

"Did you feel that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, that," Remus said lightly. "That air of magic around us?"

Hermione nodded.

"That was Magic binding us all together," Sirius explained. "We are now family, sexual partners, and—"

"Pack," Remus finished.

Hermione groaned and snuggled in between the naked men. "If that was how you comfort one another after a fight or a nightmare, count me in!"

Sirius and Remus laughed sleepily, and cradled the witch— _their_ witch—between their bare chests.

As they fell asleep, Magic swirled around them, forever binding the three lives as one. They were Pack now, and Pack stuck together.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm going to go take a cold shower now.**


	2. Chapter 2 (bonus chapter)

**A/N: Ok, so I really did not expect to continue this story, but I got several review saying that a Viktor x Hermione x Harry would be welcomed.**

 **Thank you to: hmax17, re-may, Carly ark, DiagonAli (great name, btw!), acetwolf94, and AlwaysAnAussie.**

 **A huge shoutout to Guest (sorry I can't refer to you by name, but it doesn't matter—you know who you are), who gave me the coveted 5th review. This is for you!**

 **Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a brilliant woman who wrote the plot for Harry Potter on a napkin as she was traveling on a delayed train from Manchester to London. I, unfortunately, was not this woman.** **I do not own the clipping of newspaper from Goblet of Fire. That is also, sadly, J.K. Rowling's. I do not claim any part of it.**

 **Warnings: Smut. Threesome. Rita Skeeter.**

 **Here's to all you HHr shippers! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Hermione opened her newspaper and scowled at the content.

 **Harry Potter's Secret Heartache**

 _A boy like no other, perhaps—yet a boy suffering the usual pangs of adolescence,_ writes Rita Skeeter. _Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss._

 _Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl."_

 _However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest._ **(Taken from GoF)**

There was more, but Hermione was seeing red, and couldn't read it. She slammed the offending article down onto the table. "I cannot _believe_ this woman! She knows absolutely _nothing_ about Viktor and me, and yet she's assuming that I'm stringing them along!"

Ron glanced at the irate brunette, thankfully noting her black mood, and kept quiet. His silence, however, only seemed to irk Hermione more.

"Do you have anything to say, Ronald? Do you?"

Ron shook his head, wondering if there was a proper answer, a way to calm Hermione down.

"Who do you believe, Ronald? Me, or _her_?"

Ron attempted to slide down in his seat, and Hermione stood up in a huff, her hair crackling with magic, and stormed from the Hall, robes billowing in an uncanny resemblance to Snape's.

Harry sighed. "Poor 'Mione. I didn't think she'd take it this hard. I'd better go find Krum and Hermione."

The black-haired boy got up and searched the Great Hall, scanning for Viktor Krum's face. For a moment, he couldn't spot the Bulgarian Seeker, then his eyes landed on a gaggle of girls of all ages grouped around a lone, slouching figure sitting at the Slytherin table.

Harry strode over to Krum and pushed his way through the mob of girls. Viktor looked up and saw Harry trying to get to him. He stood up and met Harry in the middle.

"Vat is wrong?" He asked, his accent making it hard for Harry to understand for a minute.

"It's Hermione," Harry said, "she saw the newspaper and ran off."

Viktor swore in Bulgarian, and turned on his heel, marching out of the Great Hall. Harry followed, trying to keep up with Viktor's long legs. "Do you have any idea vhere she might go?"

Harry thought for a moment. "We could try the library," he suggested doubtfully. "I don't know if she'll be in there; everyone else is at breakfast."

"Anyvhere else, Harry?" Viktor asked, surprising Harry by using his first name.

"We could try the Room of Requirement," Harry proposed. "She often goes there alone."

"Let us try this Room of yours," Viktor commanded. Harry wordlessly led the Bulgarian to the tapestry where the Room of Requirement was.

Harry closed his eyes and thought, _I need the room where Hermione is, I need the room where Hermione is, I need the room where Hermione is._

A door appeared in the blank wall, and Viktor opened it, motioning Harry inside first. The first thing he noticed was the room. It was lit by the soft glow of several floating candles, there was a light floral scent in the air, and the thing that caught his attention was the large bed covered in red sheets and drapes in the middle of the room.

"'Mione?" Harry called softly. "Are you in here?"

Soft sniffling answered the question, and Viktor and Harry followed the noise. They found Hermione curled in the fetal position on the bed. The bed was soft, and she had sunk into a hole in the middle of it. Her hair was lying around her head, her face was flushed from crying, and the silk sheets twisted around her body.

She had never looked more beautiful.

Viktor was having a little trouble with his pants. In short, they were too tight. He looked at the perfect picture in front of him and imagined Hermione bouncing on his lap naked, her breasts jiggling. He pictured her tangled in the sheets with him on one side and Harry on the other. He fantasized about her face flushed and glowing from post-coital bliss.

Thankfully, his robes hid his growing arousal. It would be embarrassing for her to think that he was turned on by watching her cry.

The problem being, he _was_ turned on by watching her cry. It made his heart clench in a way that nothing else had made it clench before.

He liked Hermione Granger.

Viktor enjoyed her intellectual conversation; all the other girls assumed he was all brawn, no brain. He liked how she didn't constantly want to talk about Quidditch or ask for an autograph for her collection. He was grateful that she treated him like a normal human being instead of a god.

Hermione didn't see him as her superior. She wasn't a sycophant. She didn't take 'no' for an answer.

She was stubborn, persistent, infuriating, and—Merlin help him—he wanted her.

Harry had never seen Hermione as a girl or love-interest. His opinion changed as he observed Hermione cry. He realized that he hadn't been the best friend; far from it, in fact. He had been so self-absorbed with Quidditch and boy things, that he hadn't thought about Hermione having her own problems with no one to turn to. And in that moment, he knew one thing for certain.

He loved her.

He loved the way she got mad, how she would flush with anger, how her hair would frizz and crackle, the way she stomped her tiny foot for emphasis. He loved how she had the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, always helping him and Ron, no matter how horribly they treated her. He regretted never noticing that she had stuck with him through all his mood-swings, never complaining.

Harry and Viktor exchanged a glance and crossed the room, sitting on either side of the bed. Hermione looked up at them, eyes swollen from crying. There were tear tracks on her cheeks, but both boys thought she was the loveliest girl they'd ever seen.

"Hehrmyonee," Viktor said gently, "vat is de matter? Vas it that...how you say? Bish? Skeeter voman?"

Hermione smiled at Viktor's broken English, and the insult of Rita Skeeter. "It's alright, Viktor."

Harry's face contorted with confusion and anger. "She made you _cry,_ 'Mione! That's not alright by me!"

Hermione patted Harry on the shoulder. "Thank you for your concern, Harry, Viktor."

Viktor's eyes lit up and he grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "If Skeeter voman insist upon tinking ve are, ah, treesome _,_ perhaps ve should give dem a _real_ story."

Harry laughed. "'Mione, wouldn't that be uncomfortable...?"

His question trailed off when he turned to his best friend. Hermione's amber eyes had darkened, and he couldn't see where her irises and pupils joined. "Hermione?"

"What?" Hermione asked in a husky voice that _did things_ to him. "Don't you like me?"

"Of course I do!" Harry rushed to assure her. "It's just...we've been friends for so long, and I don't want you to regret this afterward and have it be all weird between us."

Hermione's eyes were soft as she reached out and placed her hand over Harry's. "I, for one, won't regret a thing. And nothing could ever be weird between you and me. You know that."

Harry visibly swallowed, and subconsciously adjusted his trousers, which looked to be uncomfortably tight in places. Viktor was having similar problems, and Hermione just watched in amusement.

Finally, Viktor gave up struggling with his pants and turned to Hermione, placing his large hand on the back of her head and pulling her closer. He captured her lips in a bruising kiss, nipping gently at her bottom lip and making her groan into his mouth. He quickly swallowed the noise, and darted his tongue out, licking the line between her lips, seeking entrance. Hermione readily granted it, and Viktor plunged his tongue into her mouth, tangling with her own.

They fought for dominance, tongues sparring, each trying to get the upper hand. Harry had recovered from the thought of a ménage à trois, and was now unashamedly stroking his hardness through his jeans. He had long since abandoned the robes; they were much too hot for comfort.

Hermione pulled away from Viktor, cheeks flushed, eyes dark with lust and desire, chest heaving, lips shiny pink and swollen.

She turned her head and leaned towards Harry, meeting him in the middle. Harry's lips were slightly chapped— _probably from flying around for hours,_ she thought fondly—but soft and plump. The kiss was gentler than the previous one, but it made her lower belly burn with pleasant fire and the place between her legs tingle and ache.

Harry hesitantly asked entry to her mouth, and Viktor watched as the younger boy and the curly-haired witch snogged each other fervently. He pulled his heavy robes off, then his t-shirt.

Hermione unlocked her lips from Harry's and eyed Viktor's bare chest approvingly. He was muscular, with large biceps, and very fit. There was a trail of sparse, dark hair leading into the top of his trousers.

Harry followed Viktor and pulled his shirt over his head. Hermione raked her eyes over his frame, and he immediately felt self-conscious. He knew he wasn't as grand a sight as Viktor Krum, but...his thoughts were cut off as Hermione ran her fingertips down his pale skin.

Her fingertips found lots of hidden muscle. Harry wasn't buff like Viktor; he had a tall, lean frame, perfect for Quidditch—being skinny meant he was fast.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath as Hermione cupped his arousal. She reached over and did the same to Viktor, making the Bulgarian seeker moan something in his native tongue. Harry hadn't ever been with a girl—physically; all they wanted was his money and fame.

Viktor, on the other hand, had slept with too many girls to count. It wasn't anything more than a quick fuck; he never actually slept with the girls he slept with. Hermione was the first girl he had ever felt something for.

Hermione groaned; her panties were soaked. She drew her hands away from Harry and unbuttoned Viktor's trousers. He hissed as Hermione pulled the zipper down over his aching erection.

Hermione eyed the large bulge in trepidation. She had seen several pictures of penises, mostly from porn magazines her roommates bought, but she had never seen one up close and personal. It was huge, and threatening to tear a hole in his boxers.

She turned to Harry, and found that he had already stripped of his jeans and sneakers, leaving him in red and gold boxer shorts. She laughed inwardly, but dared not show as much as a smile lest she offend him. _Always the Gryffindor_ , she thought. His cock was smaller, but not by much.

Hermione was surprised when Viktor leaned across her and kissed Harry hard on the mouth. It was very arousing watching the two boys snogging, their tongues tangling.

She pulled her robes off, then discarded her jeans and t-shirt, then her white cotton bra, leaving her panties on. Her movements caused the boys to turn to her, and their pupils dilated at the sight of her nearly naked body.

Harry then knew for certain that Hermione was a girl. She had small, pert breasts, a flat stomach, and long legs. He reached over and cupped his hand over her mound. He could feel how wet she was through her thin panties, and it caused his cock to harden even more—nearly to the point of pain.

Harry stroked up and down her wet slit, then tugged her panties down off her hips, one at a time. She lifted her bum up so he could slip them off. They left a smear of her juices down the inside of her thigh, and Hermione didn't know what she expected to happen then—she only knew that she really didn't expect Viktor to shift so his face was between her legs and drag his tongue up the inside of her thigh and lap up the juices.

Hermione cried out as Viktor's experienced tongue reached her center. The Bulgarian licked up her slit, then encircled her clit, causing her to shudder with pleasure. Wanting to receive and give so Harry could obtain pleasure too, she stretched her hand out and slipped it inside Harry's underwear.

The feeling of Hermione's small, cold hand pulling his hot and engorged member out of its fabric prison and wrapping around it was almost enough to make him come. He gritted his teeth and groaned as she pumped her hand up and down, obviously inexperienced, but relying on his sounds of approval.

The sight of Hermione lying on a bed in a room with _Viktor Krum_ between her legs was very erotic. Harry watched as his best friend threw back her head into the pillow and shuddered as Viktor ate her out, and struggled to maintain control of his dick. It had a mind of its own, however, and he let loose with an animalistic cry of pleasure, coating Hermione's hand with his hot, sticky white come.

Harry collapsed next to Hermione, unable to stay upright from the force of which he had ejaculated. He wiggled down the bed and settled between Hermione's legs beside the Bulgarian. The two boys took turns going down on the curly-haired witch until she arched her back off the bed and cried out, her juices gushing over their tongues. She tasted delicious, like honey and fresh rainwater.

They sat up, her juices covering their faces around their lips. Harry turned and captured Hermione's mouth with his own, letting her taste herself on his lips. Viktor did the same, then looked down at his raging hard-on.

Hermione had never done this before, but she gamely attempted. She pulled Viktor's boxers down, and his cock bounced up as if to say 'hello!' She scooted backwards and leaned forward in a child's pose. She studied Viktor's cock. It was long, and fairly thick, but she thought she could fit it in her mouth.

Viktor watched as Hermione bent her head and wrapped her plump lips around the weeping head of his cock. He tried to not buck his hips and make her gag, but the feeling of her warm hole was...oh Merlin, she was swirling her tongue around the tip. Had she done this before? "Oh, yes," he moaned. It didn't take long for him to succumb to her ministrations, and he thrust up into her mouth and shot his load, filling her mouth with his seed.

It didn't taste _bad_ , Hermione reflected, but it didn't taste very _good_ , either. His ejeculate was creamy, with a salty aftertaste, and a rather floury consistency. Of course, she'd never done that before, so she didn't really have anything to compare it to.

Both boys collapsed next to Hermione on the bed, sandwiching her between their naked bodies. They mumbled their good nights sleepily, and cuddled close together.

* * *

Hermione awoke to something hard and long pressed against her thighs. She opened her eyes blearily and turned her head to the right. She supposed she shouldn't've been surprised at what she saw, but she was anyway.

Harry lay beside her, his arm draped across stomach, holding her naked body close to his chest. She took the opportunity to really take a close look at her best friend of four years.

He was tanned, but not overly so, and Hermione knew that it was natural, not spray-on. He had a full pink mouth, and his eyelashes were resting on the tops of his high, aristocratic cheekbones. He suddenly opened his startling emerald-green eyes, as if he could tell she was staring.

"Enjoying the view?" Harry asked, his lips turning up on one side in a smirk.

Hermione blushed, but drew upon her Gryffindor courage and purred, "Oh, yes indeed."

Harry swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing, and his cock throbbed against her thigh, so she knew her tone had affected him. "Hermione..." he rasped, his voice husky with need and his longing for her.

She shivered. "Oh, Harry, please. I want you. No, I _need_ you!" She lowered her voice to a seductive whisper: "Take me, Harry." Hermione fondled her breast with one hand, and reached between her legs to her aching core to rub that tiny, hidden pearl of pleasure. She moaned from the back of her throat, and Harry felt his dick twitch at the sound.

Harry rolled over, holding himself over Hermione on his forearms and settling his narrow hips between her thighs. "Are you—have you ever...?"

Hermione shook her head. "Never," she whispered.

"I'll be gentle," he promised. He grasped himself and placed the head of his cock at her slick entrance. He slid into her as slowly as he could, giving her a few seconds to get used to the feeling of being penetrated.

Hermione winced at the feeling of Harry entering her. It wasn't as painful as her friends had described, but it still felt weird, as if she were being pried apart. Her walls stretched to accommodate as Harry slid home completely.

The feeling of being gripped by her walls was amazing, Harry reflected. His eyes rolled up in his head as he sunk into her to the hilt. He slowly drew back, and Hermione let out a whimper at the delicious friction even that slight movement had made.

"Are you alright?" Harry whispered, obviously mistaking her whimper as one of pain, not pleasure. "Should I stop?"

"No!" Hermione cried, wrapping her small hands around Harry's biceps. "No," she said more softly, "It feels good."

Harry groaned, and pulled out to the tip, then thrust his hips forward and slid back into her. Hermione's mouth opened to shape an 'O' as pleasure washed over her senses. Harry set a slow pace, and both made noises of absolute enjoyment as they joined in the most intimate way they could.

Viktor opened his eyes. "I cannot sleep for the noise," he complained. He caught sight of Harry thrusting slowly into Hermione. "You started vithout me!" He stroked himself to full mast as he watched the two best friends make love. "Hehrmyonee, haf you ever done in back? Anal?"

Hermione's eyes grew round, and she turned her head so she could look at Viktor. "Does it hurt?" She asked apprehensively.

"Only hurts for a bit," Viktor assured her. "Vould you care to try?"

"Well," said Hermione slowly, "I guess I could." Viktor stood in all his glory, his member sticking straight out and pointing at her, and motioned her to come closer to the edge. "Harry, lie on back. Hehrmyonee, you vill be on hands, knees."

They got into position, Harry flat on his back and ready to enter Hermione again from beneath, Hermione on all fours with her ass stuck out at Viktor and poised over Harry's cock, and Viktor behind her. He muttered a few words, and lube appeared in his hand. He rubbed it on himself, then applied a bit to Hermione's puckered starfish. Viktor indicated that Harry wait for a while, and slid a single finger into her asshole. Hermione hissed slightly at the intrusion, but the pain disappeared as quickly as it came. Viktor added a second finger and scissored them, stretching her in anticipation of his cock. Hermione moaned at the strange new feeling.

Viktor positioned himself at her tight entrance, and slowly slid in, inch by inch. She winced as he pressed deeper into her, but the pain receded, leaving her with a wonderful sensation of being filled completely. Viktor nodded to Harry, who arranged the tip of his shaft at her other entrance, and thrust into her with a quick upwards jerk of his hips just as Viktor pulled out of her anus. She screamed as she was filled in a different way, and again as the men continued to thrust into her one at a time, alternating.

She was being pushed closer and closer to the brink of an explosive orgasm, and she could tell that neither Harry nor Viktor could last much longer. She tightened her muscles, and smiled in satisfaction as both men hissed at the feeling of her clenching around their cocks. They started going faster, and Hermione started seeing stars in her peripheral vision. Then Viktor's arm circled her throat and applied just the slightest amount of pressure to her windpipe, cutting off her air for a few seconds.

To her surprise, that did it. With a wail, Hermione tumbled off the precipice and hovered for a few seconds as a bright light filled her vision. She clenched around both men's cocks, and they fell over the cliff, too. Harry thrust up one last time before he came, spurting hot, creamy seed into her, then collapsing back onto the bed, spent. Viktor's steady rhythm dissolved into uncoordinated jerks of his hips. He thrust one last time, holding himself inside her, and then he let go, releasing his semen into her anus. He stayed inside her until he softened, then slipped out.

"Wow," said Hermione breathlessly. "Just...wow."

"My thoughts exactly," agreed Harry. He reached into his robe pocket for his wand and cleaned them of all their naughty evidence.

"Thank you, Hehrmyonee," Viktor said solemnly. "I hope you liked."

"It was amazing, Viktor," Hermione exclaimed. She hugged him, still naked, and he could already feel a stirring in his loins. "Thank you. This was the best first time I could have asked for."

Harry smiled. "Perhaps, before Viktor leaves, you could get upset a few more times?"

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Sorry it took me so long to update this. It was harder than I thought it would be...lemons are NOT easy, believe me! Damn. Now I'm horny. Lol.**

 **I hope you don't think she was too young. Well, she can't take Malfoy seriously when he calls her a prude anymore!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this bonus chapter! I probably won't add anymore to this. I didn't expect to even write this one.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **P.S. This is over 4,000 words! Longest chapter I've ever written. Yay for me!**


End file.
